1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to radiant heat apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved radiant heat apparatus wherein the same is directed to the directing of pressurized air between heat radiating fins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radiant heat apparatus is available in the prior art and typically represented by a fluid conduit directing heated fluid therethrough, with the conduit further including various heat dispensing structure. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for, in addition to a heat conduit to employ radiant fins, a bore assembly to direct air between the fins to direct such heat throughout an environment.